Efforts will continue to focus on regulatory mechanisms in metabolism. Specific inquiries will be directed towards (a) the regulation of gluconeogenesis; (b) determinants of endogenous substrate; (c) interactions between carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in pregnancy; and (d) the cytostructural basis for the action of pituitary thyrotvopin in thyroid tissue.